Sentimientos
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: A mitad de una misión dos chicas tímidas se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ciertos azabaches. Y estos de igual manera al finalizar su misión empiezan a notar su preocupación por la ojiperla y la peli rosa. Semi AU- KidxChrona & SasuxHina.


Aca vienen los gemelos Hana :3

Bueno este es un CrossOver OwO :nomedigas: xD :okno:

Bueno tiene KidxChrona y SasuHina :'3 son nuestras parejas favoritas, raramente nosotros vemos que se parecen XD o.o...

Disfruten la lectura :D

* * *

**SENTIMIENTOS**

_A mitad de una misión dos chicas tímidas se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ciertos azabaches. Y estos de igual manera al finalizar su misión empiezan a notar su preocupación por la ojiperla y la peli rosa. Semi AU- KidxChrona & SasuxHina._

**GENERAL POV  
DEATH CITY – SHIBUSEN – DEATH ROOM**

-Bien chicos, hable con Tsunade-sama para que los ANBU realicen misiones de ayuda con ustedes- dijo Shinigami-sama con su voz cantarina de siempre  
-Honorable padre- le llamo su único hijo Death the Kid  
-¿ocurre algo, Kid-kun?-  
-si realizaremos misiones con ellos, quiere decir que iremos técnicos y armas o ¿solo los técnicos?-  
-excelente pregunta Kid-kun~ pues sí, solo irán técnicos-  
-pero Shinigami-sama, ¿yo como arma no recibiré misiones?- pregunto Maka  
-no Maka-chan, no iras. Solo irán Kid, Chrona y Black*Star-  
-hai- respondieron los tres técnicos  
-¿pretende que deje sola a la estúpida esta?- pregunto Ragnarok** (1)** molesto señalando a su técnica mientras cierto pequeño Shinigami le lanzaba una mirada de odio  
-así es, pero tranquilo. Tendrá una buena compañera- sonrió Shinigami-sama  
-¿q-quien s-será mi c-compañera?- pregunto Chrona  
-a eso voy, armas por favor salir de la Death Room- pidió el Shinigami  
-hai- dijeron las 6 armas  
-bien, Black*Star u estarás con Naruto Uzumaki-  
-hai- dijo el hiperactivo ninja  
-Kid, tu iras con Sasuke Uchiha-  
-hai- dijo con una mirada inexpresiva  
-Chrona, tu iras con Hinata Hyuuga-  
-h-hai- dijo la espada china  
-bien, Sid los encaminara. Konoha no esta tan lejos de Death City…-

**KONOHA**

-¿ustedes son los técnicos del Shibusen?- pregunto una mujer alta, de enormes pechos, rubia y ojos cafés  
-si, nosotros somos. Me presento soy el hijo único de Shinigami-sama, técnico de pistolas gemelas demoniacas. Death the Kid- se presento el oji ámbar- ellos son mis compañeros- señalo a los dos técnicos  
-YO SOY EL QUE SUPERARA A LOS DIOSES YAHOOO TECNICO DE ARMAS NINJAS ¡DIGAME EL MARAVILLOSO BLACK*STAR!- grito a los cuatro vientos el hiperactivo chico estrella  
-y-yo s-soy C-Chrona M-Makenshi, técnica de espada demoniaca-  
-bien, soy Tsunade. Ya vienen los chicos que formaran parejas con ustedes- dijo Tsunade sentándose en su escritorio  
-permiso- escucho una voz suave por fuera del despacho  
-adelante- respondió Tsunade  
-h-hai, Tsunade-sama- dijo una joven de cabello violeta y ojos perla  
-Hinata, ¿Dónde están el Uchiha y el baka de Naruto?- pregunto Tsunade  
-ya vienen, Sasuke-kun dijo que ya vendría y Naruto… bueno el… aun no… se despertó- dijo la oji perla  
-YA ESTOY AQUÍ VIEJA X3- dijo el hiperactivo rubio entrando de golpe al despacho  
-N-Naruto-kun- le sonrió la oji perla  
-bien ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué misión es-?- se detuvo al ver a los tres técnicos- ¿Quiénes son?-  
-son del Shibusen, harán equipo con ustedes- dijo Tsunade buscando su botella de sake- el de las tres líneas hará equipo contigo Sasuke, es un Shinigami-  
-¿un Shinigami?- pregunto el mencionado  
-soy hijo de Shinigami-sama y su único sucesor, Death the Kid- saludo formalmente el Shinigami  
-Naruto tu iras con el niño estrella-  
-¡SOY EL GRAN BLACK*STAR! EL QUE SUPERARA A LOS DIOSES NYAHAHAHAHAHAH-  
-me llevare bien con el- dijo Naruto poniendo sus manos tras su cuello  
-Hinata tu harás equipo con ella- señalo a Chrona- es la hija de una bruja y según los informes tiene sangre negra-  
-oh…- Hinata miro a Chrona- un gusto, m-me llamo H-Hinata Hyuuga- le extendió la mano-  
-C-Chrona- se sonrojo la peli rosa, sujeto su brazo y con timidez le extendió la mano-  
-_son casi idénticas_- pensaron los dos peli negros con una gota resbalándoles por la cien

**Bosque alejado de Konoha**

-bien, iré con Kid a inspeccionar el área. El dobe y Black*Star se adelantaran mas, Hina-chan y Chrona-chan ustedes vigilaran la salida del bosque… en caso de ataque Hina-chan y yo usaremos el Byakugan y el Sharingan para atacar y Naruto invocara a su sapo- dijo Sasuke  
-MI SAPO TIENE NOMBRE- grito el rubio  
-ok… vamos-  
-hai- respondieron todos

**Hinata y Chrona**

-C-Chrona- le llamo tímidamente  
-¿s-si?-  
-n-no s-sé si t-te i-incomoda p-pero ¿Por qué t-tienes s-sangre negra?-  
-mi madre, la bruja Medusa, experimento con mi cuerpo y con el de mi hermano **(2)** luego de una batalla la mate. Dreno mi sangre y la remplazo con una sangre que ella misma creo- respondió con nostalgia  
-ya veo… ¿Qué edad tienes?-  
-14… ¿y tú?-  
-18-  
-p-pareces mayor-  
-¿e-en serio?-  
-si- lleva sus manos a su pecho- tienes g-grandes p-pechos, en cambio y-yo soy p-plana-  
-pero eres linda así como eres- le sonrió cálidamente- no me extrañaría que tuvieras novio- Chrona se sonrojo  
-¿n-novio?- dijo con dificultad y su rostro rojo- e-eso d-debería d-decir yo-  
-¿e-en serio?-  
-s-si, e-es usted muy a-amble Hinata-san-  
-Hina, dime Hina si quieres-  
-Hina-chan-  
-e-entonces… ¿t-tienes novio?-  
-n-no… ¿y tú?-  
-t-tampoco…-  
-d-demo… S-Sasuke-san t-te v-veía mucho-  
-Sasuke-kun…-  
-¿le gusta?-  
-si… aunque… desde pequeña me llamo la atención N-Naruto-kun, p-pero… cuando e-estoy con Sasuke-kun es… mas fuerte el s-sentimiento-  
-c-creo entender-  
-a ti también te miraba mucho K-Kid-san-  
-¿¡S-S-Shinigami-kun!?-  
-¿te gusta Kid, Chrona-chan?-  
-m-me sucede l-lo mismo q-que a ti… H-Hina-chan…-  
-¿en serio?-  
-pero e-es con m-mi m-mejor amiga, Maka-  
-¿una niña?-  
-f-fue mi p-primera amiga… cuando e-estoy con ella me siento b-bien y c-confiada p-pero c-con S-Shinigami-kun… me p-pongo mas n-nerviosa y m-me s-sonrojo-  
-e-entonces te g-gusta más Kid-san-  
-y a t-ti Sasuke-san-  
-estamos igual Chrona, estamos igual…-

**Sasuke y Kid**

-Hubiera traído a Liz y Patty- se quejaba Kid  
-¿Quiénes son ellas?- pregunto el Uchiha mientras se subía a un árbol  
-mis armas-  
-creí que serian algo como tus novias-  
-no… no tengo novia-  
-¿soltero, Shinigami?-  
-solo espero poder declarar mis sentimientos a una chica simétrica-  
-_¿simétrica?_- pensó- por cómo eres diría que te gusta la niña de pelo rosa- sonrió ladinamente haciendo al Shinigami nervioso  
-_mierda_- pensó- y a ti que te gusta la de ojos perla- sonrió con victoria- se llama Chrona- frunció el ceño  
-no le digas "ojos perla" se llama Hinata-  
-entonces te gusta-  
-no me gusta, estoy enamorado de ella. Muy por el contrario a ti yo se que la amo-  
-…- el Shinigami enmudeció ante tal declaración- de acuerdo, estamos igual-  
-¿te corresponde?- pregunto Sasuke sentándose en una de las rocas  
-yo creo que sí, planeaba con mis armas una cena para poderme declarar-  
-ah… yo pensaba llevarla a un rio cercano a Konoha, muy bonito por cierto, a declarármele antes que Naruto se dé cuenta-  
-¿de?-  
-Hina-chan siempre admiro a Naruto, hasta donde entiendo a las mujeres solo es admiración. Pero me declarare lo antes posible-

**2 HORAS DESPUES**

**Hinata y Chrona**

-creo que Black*Star se encargo de los ataques- dijo Chrona sosteniendo su brazo  
-junto con Naruto-  
-**CHRONA**- se escucho a lo lejos que venía corriendo Kid gritando su nombre  
-¿S-Shinigami-kun?-  
-**HINATA**- de igual manera venia Sasuke corriendo a la par de Kid  
-¿Sasu-kun?-  
-**DEBEMOS IRNOS RAPIDO**- dijeron ambos apresurados  
-pero Shinigami-kun… ¿y Black*Star?-  
-al demonio con Black*Star, el puede regresar solo- tomo la mano de la peli rosa- vámonos-  
-d-de acuerdo- miro hacia atrás como Sasuke hablaba con Hinata- adiós Hina-chan, espero verte pronto-  
-igualmente Chrona-chan- se despidió Hinata

* * *

**ACLARACIONES AL FINAL**  
** (1)= como es un Semi AU pusimos a Ragnarok como humano. Físicamente es pelo negro con unas cortas líneas rosas como mechas, ojos ámbar como los de medusa y más alto que Tsubaki y así bien fortachón.**

(2)= otra vez xD como es un Semi AU pusimos a Ragnarok como hermano mayor de Chrona. Eran una familia feliz… pero todo cambio o.o CUANDO LA NACION DEL FUEGO ATACO XD ok, no…

* * *

****_¿Review?_


End file.
